callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Price
Umm i wonder if there just make him come back from the dead or his grandson might fight in the war is what i heard? --Pw3djoe 22:52, 13 September 2007 (UTC) I know there is a Lt. Price, but in one trailer in a British level you can see Cpt. Price smoking and when the guy pointed his gun at Price I'm sure it said Cpt. Price. It'll probably just be his grandson or something. Call of duty isnt really known for doing timewarps and cloning (think MGS). but definetly it is a "capt price" It's pronounced Leftenant, but it's spelled Lieutenant. Don't ask me why. ^_^ :I pronounce the rank "loo-ten-unt". 05:35, 16 November 2007 (UTC) Number of Nazis Icepacks is quite correct to point out that not all Germans were Nazis, even if the vast majority of Germans supported some of the goals of the National Socialists. One of the more recent estimates I've read puts the highest number of Nazi Party members at 8,000,000 in 1945. The highest pre-war figure is given as 4,900,000 (1939, the last year of peace). So, even at its height, the number of Nazis--and many of these were required to join the party by virtue of the job they held such as the grandfather of one of my best friends--at 11% of adults out of a total population of over 70,000,000. (The views shared by the vast majority of the German people and the National Socialists include: irredentism, i.e. overturning the Treaty of Versailles, particularly the article in which Germany was forced to accept total blame for the outbreak of the war--no such submission was required from the Austrians or Hungarians!, and the Allies insistence that Germany foot the entire Allied cost of World War I including pensions for wounded Allied servicemen; occupation, and economic exploitation, of the Rhineland and the Saar, the forced reduction of Germany's mighty army into a pathetic impotence, the greatest fighting force in history before the US military; the suppression of the Prusso-German Great General Staff, in an attempt to decapitate the "brains" of the German army, to which, in Sir John Keegan's words, the Allies attributed the "glittering success" of German arms since 1866; the seizure of territory that had been German for centuries and its hand-over to the Poles, especially Danzig, modern Gdansk, and the Polish Corridor. It should also be kept in mind that the British & American blockade of Germany was kept in place--with Germans dropping dead of starvation everyday--until Germany capitulated; the vicious racism of Hitler's party was also only shared by a minority of the German people even though, sadly, the minority was a large one, the number of perpetrators of "The Final Solution" was very, very small, no more than a few thousand people by most estimates.). I want to be clear that I DO NOT share these views but am merely listing them to show that program of the Nazis was not only genocide and territorial conquest. It fascinates me that "Nazi" has become synonymous with evil in the modern world while communism, which killed and enslaved far more people and seized far more territory than National Socialism did at its height--arguably Summer, 1942, has gotten, essentially a pass. Former KGB agents who have openly admitted to murder, for example fmr Gen. Oleg Kalugin who arranged the assassination of a defector in the streets of London, are free men and have never been held accountable for their crimes. The only communist dictator to pay the price for his crimes was Nicolai Ceaucescu. Some of the East German leaders spent brief spells in prison, but German prisons are more like resorts than American or British (not to mention Soviet!) prisons. Even so, the long-time head of the Stasi, East Germany's Beria or Himmler--take your pick--never spent a minute in jail. The difference in treatment is striking. If this is the wrong place, I've also included it in a blog. Therefore, I do not mind if it's removed if a reason for its removal is put in its place and a link to my blog is also placed here. While I've been an editor of Wikipedia for 5 years and have edited hundreds of articles, and written one, there, I've only discovered the Call of Duty wiki about two weeks ago. PainMan356 14:23, February 10, 2010 (UTC) And what did this have to do with Price? Expansion Call of Duty 2 should be expanded and put BEFORE Call of Duty. Baker78 01:43, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Agreed. I just had to check the COD timeline to make sure their wasn't a huge plot hole or if I was missing how he got off the ship because their aren't very many dates listed in the game articles so it's hard to tell COD 2 happened 2 years before COD especially because the way this article is set up it makes it seem like he snuck onto the Tirpitz and died then ended up in North Africa sometime after his death. Xxxjeffxxx 06:07, March 23, 2010 (UTC)